Essence Holding
Stated to be the greatest achievement of the late Shōyō Kawahiru, the "Essence Holding" (氣の唱歌, Ki no Shōka) technique is a Kekkei Mōra that he had developed himself after thoroughly studying the techniques of the ancient fallen princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the teachings of the great Sage Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, and mastering all of Senjutsu. When an individual learns to utilize Senjutsu, they essentially accept the energy from nature itself and insert its essence into their body, merging it with their physical and spiritual energies to yield "sage chakra" (仙人のチャクラ, Sennin no Chakura). This is how one learns to enter the Sage Mode. However, as Shōyō himself had stated, this is essentially the same criminal act as when humans took the teachings of Ninshū, and it is one of the greatest offenses one can inflict upon nature. It is akin to ripping away life from the land in order to wield it in combat. In order to rectify this mistake, Shōyō took it upon himself to remedy the Sage Arts and create a power that would allow one to bring peace to conflict without having to contribute to it. The Essence Holding technique replicates the same process found in the merging of the three energies to create sage chakra but performs the act on a large scale. Instead of stripping away natural energy from the world itself and infusing it into one's chakra, the method is reversed and the individual connects their chakra with the "world flow" (界流, Kairyū) of natural energy. Instead of selfishly trying to empower one's self by stealing from nature, an individual instead seeks to make peace with the world and becomes a part of it. In doing so, the individual blurs the line between human and nature, essentially transforming themselves into a force of nature itself. However, one can only accomplish this when they have a heart that is undisturbed and entirely devoted. One must possess a heart full of love for the world and a genuine desire to protect the world, not for the sake of other living beings nor for personal reasons, but for protecting the world simply for the sake of protecting the world as one sees fit. Their mindset must transcend the trivial thoughts of humanity and acquire a godlike conscience; one that ignores personal connections and seeks to act all in the name of the greater good for the world as a whole. One simply will find it impossible to invoke this power without having reached this mentality. It is said to be the only Kekkei Mōra to have ever been created rather than naturally occurring when the necessary conditions are met. One can tame the heat given off by the rays of the sun (Fire Release), request the aid of moisture around the area (Water Release), move the ground itself and shape it freely (Earth Release), direct the air's movements (Wind Release), and even channel forth electrical discharge from the skies (Lightning Release); among manipulating the other aspects of nature as though they were an extension of themselves.